


In Quiet Celebration

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco de Mayo holds special and sad meaning for Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quiet Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fullmoon Ficlet prompt: Cinco de Mayo and the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt: Party.

Peter celebrates Cinco de Mayo. Their first year together, so near to term that he can't help decorate or dance or do much of anything, Stiles eats tacos, gets heartburn, and watches Peter, Cora and Derek. There's something...a bit sad about the celebration. The yard is festively decorated, there's beer and good food, and salsa music playing, but it's quiet. A lot different from the party Melissa McCall always throws, her family coming from miles around with loads of food. Stiles and his parents, then just he and his dad, were always welcomed like family. His dad's there now.

He misses that boisterousness, but Peter barely lets him see Scott these days.

It's months later that Stiles learns that Marta was Hispanic, from a long-established Pack in New Mexico. She brought the celebration to the Hale Pack and, as Cora tells it, the party was very much like Melissa's.

For their second Cinco de Mayo, Stiles asks Peter if there's anything he can do, any foods he can make, but Peter gently turns down his offers to help, saying his being there is enough. At least he can make margaritas--and drink them.

Each year, as the Pack grows, the celebration does as well. A few more people, more food, a pinata once Lily is old enough, dancing to go with the music. Peter remains melancholy but Cora smiles more and even Derek seems to enjoy himself.

It's on a May fifth that Derek and Angelina return from their honeymoon and, as everyone loads up on tacos, tamales and enchiladas--Melissa's special recipe, cooked by Stiles as Peter lets him help now--Stiles watches how they touch constantly.

How Derek smiles, just a tiny twitch of his lips, but on anyone else it would be a grin.

This is good.

"He made a good choice," Peter murmurs from behind him as he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist. 

Leaning back against him and sipping a beer from the bottle, Stiles nods. "He's happy. It's a bit freaky." He can feel Peter smile against the back of his head.

The music changes to a slow, sensuous beat, a throaty alto filling the air with a Spanish love song. "Dance with me."

Setting down the bottle, Stiles turns in Peter's arms and wraps his own around his mate's neck as they move onto the dance floor where they're quickly joined by other couples, including his dad dancing with Lily on his feet.

Hours later, their kids asleep, the party winding down, Stiles lets Peter guide him into their bedroom. As they undress, he says, "Tonight was good, fun."

"Yeah," Peter admits. "It was nice. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves."

"Did you?" 

The question is maybe more pointed than he meant, as Peter's eyes widen in surprise, then soften. Taking Stiles into his arms, he kisses him tenderly. "It used to be hard to celebrate but I always felt the need. It's gotten easier. Because of you."

Since he fell in love with Peter there's always been a question on his mind. Maybe tonight is the time to ask it. 

"Do you think...Would she approve of me? Understand? Because I'm a guy, I mean, and I know I can never take her place, but..."

Two fingers against his lips stop his tongue, then are replaced by Peter's lips in a much more passionate kiss.

As he guides Stiles to their bed, Peter murmurs, "She always knew that, before her, I preferred men. She'd understand. She'd approve. She'd be...happy for me, for us. It took me a long time to fully accept that, but to think otherwise would do a disservice to the wonderful woman she was."

"When the kids are older, we need to tell them about her, about Grace. They're our family, too."

"Most second mates want to ignore the first."

Pulling Peter down onto the bed with him and wrapping them together in a warm embrace, Stiles says, "That's stupid. I'm not insecure."

"No, you're not," Peter replies with a smile. "One of the things she would admire most about you. One of the things I do."

Stiles smiles and drags him into another kiss. "Enough talking..."

End


End file.
